


Look Into Your Eyes (The Sky's The Limit)

by barricadebastard



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Non-binary character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc only had one exam left and he was pretty willing to be distracted from his work. This distraction comes in the form of never-ending legs, a summer dress and lips that Herc desperately wants to kiss until their lipstick smudges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Into Your Eyes (The Sky's The Limit)

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is me, procrastinating to avoid revising for the exam that i'm 98% sure i'll fail. yippee.
> 
> beta'd by space-and-moths, who you should TOTALLY follow on tumblr, GOLD blog, just saying, and also rainyquasars who is the BEST yall, seriously, go read everything they've written and follow them on tumblr

It was study season and so the library was, naturally, packed full of students who were frantically scrawling notes and turning pages of books so quickly that the pages were in danger of ripping. Luckily, Herc only had one easy exam left and it was one he was pretty confident in. He looked significantly calmer than the majority of the people around him, lazily flicking through a book and chewing his gum loudly. He vaguely registered someone throw their bags down and sit next to him.

“I'm going to kill him,” the person next to him murmured in a terrifyingly calm tone. Herc glanced at them and proceeded to choke on his chewing gum.

They were  _ gorgeous. _

Pastel yellow summer dress? Check. Curly hair pulled into a puffy bun at the top of their head? Check. Devastatingly perfect makeup, including lipstick the colour of the blood of all the people this stranger had undoubtedly slain with their appearance? Definitely check.

They glanced up at Herc; the sight of warm brown eyes framed by the longest lashes he'd ever seen was almost enough to distract Herc from the fact that he'd been caught staring. His gaze dropped immediately, ears burning.

But the stranger had a gravitational force that was not to be contended with and Herc was helpless to the urge to sneak another glance…

_ Shit, _ they were still looking at him, full lips quirking into an amused smile when they caught Herc looking again. 

Herc mumbled an almost inaudible 'sorry’ and looked back down at his book. At that moment, he vowed not to stare again at the poor stranger that was subjected to his inability to keep himself together. But even  _ he  _ knew the promise wasn't going to last long the moment said stranger struck up a conversation with him.

“Don't worry, monsieur,” they said, still with that crooked smile that was doing  _ things _ to Herc's gay heart. “It is not  _ you  _ I wish to kill.”

“Uh,” Herc said intelligently. “Thanks.”

“Non, you are much too cute for an early death…” the stranger mused to themself, casting a critical eye over Herc's frame. It was a gaze that didn’t seem particularly platonic and yet Herc had no idea if this stranger was messing around or genuinely interested. He hoped it was the latter. 

“I'm Lafayette. They/them pronouns.”

“Herc, he/him,” he replied, hesitating before adding his real name. “Hercules Mulligan.”

“Oh boy,” Lafayette said, rolling their eyes good-naturedly. “I bet you get a lot of shit for that one.”

“You have no idea,” Herc chuckled, giving up all pretence of revision and turning to face the cute stranger that had managed to capture both his heart and attention so quickly. “Every movie night, there has to be at least  _ one  _ person who wants to watch Hercules.”

Lafayette laughed, a pretty noise that reminded Herc of the gentle rushing of waves or the notes of a harp. God, at the rate this was going, Herc was going to end up like  _ Alex, _ of all people.

“I think I have some idea,” Lafayette said in an amused voice, leaning forward and resting their head in right hand. “My full name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. You can imagine how people react to that one.” 

Herc’s jaw dropped for a moment before pulling himself together. That was most likely, no,  _ definitely  _ the longest name he had ever heard. And yet it was kind of… lyrical. Graceful and flowing, not dissimilar to Lafayette themself. Like a  _ song.  _

“Uh, wow. That’s… That’s definitely a mouthful.” 

Lafayette winked. “Not to worry, monsieur, I’m an expert at handling mouthfuls.” 

Herc almost choked a second time, mind sent into a flurry of panic at the sudden, unsubtle and wholly unexpected comment. Lafayette was  _ obscene  _ and perhaps, if they were anyone else, Herc would have been annoyed by the way they seemed to assume he was interested in their advances. But with a face that looked like it had been carved directly by the hand of gods? Herc was  _ definitely  _ not complaining. 

But then Lafayette simply laughed and the moment passed. Their attention had been redirected to their phone, tapping at the screen quickly with a small smile dancing on their lips. Which meant that they’d been messing around. It was a joke, because if it  _ wasn’t  _ then Lafayette would have bothered interacting with him beyond exchanging names. 

Herc returned to his book but his mind refused to concentrate on the words printed on the pages. All he could think about was that he had the most gorgeous human on earth sitting a few feet away and how he couldn’t find a single way to ask them out.

“Are you planning on taking a break anytime soon?” Lafayette asked in a steady, almost  _ too  _ casual voice. When Herc glanced at them, their gaze was still trained on their phone. 

“Uh, pretty soon, actually,” Herc said, still watching them curiously. “Why?” 

They shrugged, seeming more stiff than earlier. Finally, they looked up. “I have a friend who works at the coffee shop down the road,” they told him. “I can get you discount coffee, if you want to come.” 

Were they… asking him out? Was Herc projecting his own wishes into Lafayette’s innocent invitation, or was the French person genuinely interested in him? They didn’t seem overly nervous about his response. They  _ were _ , however, tapping the desk with a manicured finger… Perhaps a nervous tick? Maybe they hadn’t been just ‘messing around’.

Herc closed the book with a dull thump that earned him a dirty look from a student sitting further away at the same table. “You sure do know how to pick up a guy,” Herc teased, pushing his chair back and standing up. Both of Lafayette’s eyebrows shot up immediately.

“It depends on the guy and how inclined he is to being picked up,” they said evenly, watching Herc carefully. He got the feeling that it was a test, that whatever he said now, would define their future relationship, whether it be platonic or romantic.

“Well, I can’t say no to free coffee,” Herc admitted.

Lafayette laughed, covering their mouth with a hand. “Who  _ can  _ say no to coffee?” they asked with a knowing grin. 

He had passed the test, as well as earned the privilege of holding Lafayette’s hand as they walked down the street.

His exam could wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> btw, laf wanted to kill alex because he had accidentally spilt a full cup of coffee on laf's bed. fun fact. 
> 
> tumblr is lafayettes-baguette (i'll add all the links later)


End file.
